


Madara's beach vacation

by mellifluous_solitude



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_solitude/pseuds/mellifluous_solitude
Summary: There are not enough Madara SI fics, so here is one!





	Madara's beach vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed.

“That guy is scary”  
Masae, your friend, turned to look at the guy who was sitting on the small wall that marked-off the broadway. The Hawaii printed shirt and yellow swimming trunks did not quite suit the guy with his long black hair, fair skin and aristocratic face. Like many others he seemed to enjoy the good weather on this summer day and with his cocktail standing next to him on the wall he looked like the incarnation of vacation.  
It was your day off and Masae had picked you up just after lunch to go to the beach. Going to the beach was definitely one of the good things about living here and right now tourist season had not yet began so it was relatively empty. The two of you had sat down near the wall on a big towel and soon after the guy had appeared. You had tried not to stare but there was something about him that fascinate you and so you observed him as inconspicuous as you could. It was pretty unusual for men to have long hair here so you guessed he was not from here.  
„Uh Y/N has her eye on someone“ Masae had said.  
„No, that guy is scary“ you had said.  
„Of course! That’s the reason you have been staring at him for like 30 mins“, she said sarcastically.  
You rolled your ears at her.  
Masae suddenly had a devilish smile on her face. Before you could stop her, she was already halfway to the scary guy who sipped at his cocktail. There *was* something about him that made you feel uneasy but you could not put a finger on what it was. When you looked at him it sent a cold shiver down your spine. You watched in horror as Masae sat down next to him, began talking to him and then pointed at you.  
Kami, I will kill her.  
After a few more exchanges Masae came back, only to drag you over and shove you down next the guy.  
With a “Have fun kids” she ran off leaving you next to the scary guy who’s scariness seemed to have increased and now you had a hard time trying not to shudder. You clutched the big, sandy towel Masae had handed you.  
What is this feeling?  
“Your friend is pretty pushy” the guy said and his dark voice almost made you jump up.  
Get a grip, you told yourself, be cool.  
“... yes she is.” You said weakly “Sorry about what ever she said”  
You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and saw him looking at you.  
Another shiver went down your spine, this time you closed your eyes and visibly shuddered.  
Then abruptly the feeling was gone. Your head shot up and you threw a questioning look at him which he ignored. Taking another sip he told you:  
“Your friend said you want to go on a date with me but were too shy to ask”  
I really have to kill her. Face palm was the only appropriate reaction.  
“So you said yes to get her of your back?”  
“Hm, also I’m bored”  
You snorted but a moment later your brain began interpreting this as “you’re my plaything” and all horror stories about women being harassed by strangers.  
“Don’t worry I won’t touch you” this time his voice was softer and he had a barely visible but reassuring smile on his face. He was kinda handsome you decided, still scary tho.  
“So. My name is Madara. Who are you?”, he said in a casual tone.  
“I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you” you said still uneasy. “Is that a pina coloada?” You pointed at the almost empty mini umbrella-ed cocktail.  
“Yes”  
“Isn’t that a bit girly?” You said slyly. Never early enough for check for gender stereotypes.  
“I love sweet cocktails and I don't care if that's 'girly'” he said turning his nose up. “What do you like?”  
“Whisky sour or gin tonic”  
“I guess because you’re so sweet already” his ironic tone made you laugh and he smirked.  
After a moment of silence Madara got up.  
“I will...” he shook his empty glass.  
“I will go too. It was nice meeting you” you said suddenly and went to the opposite direction, practically running away, leaving a confused looking Madara behind. The rest of uneasiness had driven you away.  
Masae was nowhere to be seen, but you did not want to go home just yet. It was still early afternoon. You passed the beach volleyball field when someone called your name.  
It was Daiki. Great. He was scary too but in a very different way. The tall bodybuilder was known for not knowing what „no“ meant and as of recently seemed to have his eyes on you.  
“Hi” you said moving again.  
“Y/N how about a date?” It sounded more like „rape“ to your ears.  
“No thanks”  
“What was that?” He grabbed your arm.  
“Let me go” you heard the panic in your own voice as you tried to free your arm from his iron grip.  
“She said no” Madara said in a calm voice.  
Daiki turned his head. As he was momentarily distracted you used the chance, pulled your hand out of his grip and took a few steps back.  
“And who are you?”  
Madara ignored him and stepped towards you. He held out a glass with yellow liquid in it.  
“Let’s continue *our* date, hm?” Madara was offering you a way out and you took it. Your hand was slightly shaking for adrenaline when you took the glass out of his hand.  
“Hey” Daiki yelled taking a step closer. Madara extended his arm so he was block the bodybuilder and made a face at you to start moving. You turned and began walking. Daiki protested but seemed reluctant to do anything in public with families around. Madara’s arm hovered over your shoulder for a few moments as you walked in silence towards the water before he let it fall to his side.  
You both sat down near the water.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes” you said automatically. Madara raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Just... shook. I will be fine” you drank some of the yellow liquid. Whiskey sour.  
“Thank you” you said sincerely.  
„Who was that guy anyways?“  
„His name is Daiki and we went to school together. He was always like this, even got charged with raping a drunk girl when we were still in school but they let him of easy because ‚it would ruin his life‘“  
Madara did not say anything to that but just stared at the ocean.  
„Where do you come from? I mean you are not from here, are you?“ you asked.  
„The Land of Fire“  
You tried to remember your geography lessons.  
„That’s somewhere in the north east?“  
„Yes and pretty far away from here“  
It seemed weird to ask about his home now. You felt like maybe he did not want to talk about it.  
“I will go for a swim” he looked at you. “Don’t you dare run off again”  
“No, I won’t” you confirmed.  
He unbutton his shirt and you almost chocked on your long drink.  
What a nice body. Unlike Daiki who looked like he took too many steroids Madara was ripped but lean and you had a hard time not to stare. Kami, what is it with me and this guy?  
Unfortunately some the whiskey sour *had* found its way in the wrong pipe and you coughed. If Madara had noticed what made you choke he didn’t comment on it.  
He got into the water and you watched him swim out.  
When you finished your drink you took off your dress and went into the water too. It wasn’t as warm as it would be later but you got in anyway. Slowly.  
Madara swam to you and as it was customary splashed some water at you.  
„Damn you! It’s cold“ you yelled at him.  
You retaliated by splashing water in his face. A splash war broke out between the two of you. You laughed at the silliness of it all. Adults splashing water at either other like little kids but you could not deny that it was fun.  
Before there could be a winner, the war was cut short by a bigger waves that seemed to catch Madara by surprise. The waves broke directly where he was standing and it left him with his long hair wrapped around his head.  
“Ahhh the beauty of long hair” you offered sarcastically as Madara wrestled hair out of his face.  
You laughed at his struggle. He fumed and glared at you but it made you laugh even harder.  
„Stop it“  
„You look like a wet ball of hair“  
Madara did the only reasonable thing, submerging and letting the hair get swiped back by the water as he came up again.  
„Oh there is your face again“  
„Did you miss it?“  
„It was better before“ you said before your brain checked it for ‚this maybe a bit too rude’.  
He huffed and walked on to the beach.  
You wanted to say something but were distracted by the way the wet swimming trunks clung to his ass.  
He did not go back to where you left your clothes but to the shower and washed off the salt water.  
You swam for a bit before you joined Madara on the beach. The sight of him lying in the sun was defiantly something that made this day worth while.  
„Madara“ he looked up. „After we’re dried how about dinner? My treat?“  
„So you can look at my horrible face some more?“  
You winced, so he had been offended by that.  
“You are from here, right?” he asked in a less harsh tone.  
“Yes”  
“So I will eat like the locals and not this tourist crap?”  
“That can be arranged”  
“Good then we will go when you’re ready”  
“Ok” you smiled at him.

About an hour later you took Madara to an beach restaurant that was far enough from the hotels to have reasonable prices. The specialty of this restaurant -and of the region really- was the fish roasted over open fire directly on the beach. You ordered some for both of you together with some side dishes.  
„Y/N, what do you do when your not on dates with strange men?“  
He called himself a strange man, seems about right.  
„I work at the national library“  
„Isn’t there something big going on there at moment?“  
„You saw it in the paper?“  
„Just read the headline“  
„Well the government has paid for a big cable that connects us to the northern continent, so soon we will connected to the internet“ you said excitedly. „The university and we will be the first ones to have it“  
„The internet?“  
„It is basically a lot of computers being connected. We will be able to look at books from the Land of Fire for example and the scientists can share their research with one another“  
„So it connects people over long distances“ Madara said more to himself.  
„The people from the university will come in tomorrow and set the rest of the stuff up. That’s also why I had off today even though it’s Friday.“  
„So you will work this weekend?“  
„Yes“  
Your food came and the conversation moved to other things.

After dinner Madara walked you home. You had had a surprisingly good day with him. If Masae would find out, you would never heard the end of it.  
Your apartment was in the outskirts for the city in a rather quiet neighborhood. Madara and you reached the door and it was time to say your good byes. You had been thinking the whole way and you had made a decision.  
„Would you… like to come in?“  
He looked at you for a moment then said „See you around Y/N“  
Madara turned around and left you on your door step.  
Why does this always work for Keiko? Your friend seemingly always got the guys to bang her when she wanted. You felt pretty embarrassed by the rejection. Too bad that he was not into you, it would have been nice to have a good night filled with that damn fine body.  
You sighed, went into your apartment and off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Madara more like he was as kid, so kinda harsh but not so evil.   
> How do you like it so far?


End file.
